The present invention relates generally to dishwasher baskets, and particularly baskets that permit baby-bottle parts, such as nipples, caps, rings, pacifiers and the like, to be washed, rinsed and dried in a dishwasher.
The problem in washing baby-bottle parts such as these in a dishwasher is that the parts are so relatively small and light that if simply positioned on the conventional dishwasher racks, they tend to bounce around during the washing, rinsing and drying cycles, thus creating the likelihood of possible damage to dishes, glasses, etc., that may be in the dishwasher at the same time, as well as possible damage to the dishwasher itself.
In order to overcome this problem, special racks or baskets have been provided for receiving such bottle parts and maintaining them segregated from other articles that may be in the dishwasher while at the same time preventing the parts from flying about in the dishwasher and causing possible damage to the dishwasher mechanism. The patent to ELDER, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,594 dated Feb. 12, 1985, is illustrative of such a basket or rack, but in the ELDER patent upwardly extending prongs or pins are provided for receiving and positioning the nipples and other parts, thus making it somewhat laborious and time consuming to load the basket or rack. There therefore still exists a need for such a basket or rack that is quick and convenient to load and unload and that is easy and economically feasible to manufacture.